1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for modulatable absorption of energy from an automobile vehicle steering column.
2. Description of The Prior Art
The system in accordance with the invention applies in particular to a steering column adjustable in the depthwise direction or in inclination or to a steering column adjustable in the depthwise direction and in inclination and whose steering shaft is mounted in a body-tube which is supported on and locked to the bodyshell in the required position. The steering column comprises a steering shaft rotatably mounted in a body-tube which is connected to a support assembly fixed to the chassis of the vehicle or to part of the bodyshell. The invention can equally be applied to a steering column that is not adjustable, in which case the body-tube is mounted directly in the support assembly.
Making steering columns safer requires manufacturers to control all parameters of energy absorbing systems. Accordingly, with regard to the method of absorbing energy by unwinding a wire, which is increasingly used for steering columns, consideration has been given to modulating the absorption of energy.
Until now, energy absorbing systems on steering columns are static and do not take account of the conditions under which the impact occurs. Once installed on the steering column, these systems have fixed characteristics and react to an impact in accordance with physical laws that do not change. Given that the amount of energy to be absorbed by a steering column in an accident varies according to various parameters, including the speed of the vehicle, the weight of the driver and whether or not the driver is wearing their seat-belt, and given the limitations of existing systems, it is necessary to consider the use of more intelligent systems, to increase their performance and to adapt their behavior to the conditions of the impact